The Research Core consists of three projects addressing three inter-related conditions: hypertension, kidney disease, and kidney transplantation. Personnel involved in this Core will also play an active role in the activities described in the Administrative Core. Social contextual factors (e.g. poverty, social networks, stressors, coping resources, and community knowledge about hypertension) may influence the management of hypertension. The goals of the Addressing the Social Context of Hypertension Management project are 1) To determine the social context of hypertension management among minority and poor inner city patients, 2) To train community residents to become hypertension health advisors and research ambassadors, and 3) To perform a pilot randomized controlled trial to test the utility of using hypertension lay health advisors to address the social context of hypertension management. Combining the most potent features of interpreters and patient navigators may improve the outcomes of patients with limited English proficiency. The goals of the Interpreters as Advocates for Hispanic patients with Hypertension or Kidney Disease are to 1) To determine the informational needs of Spanish-speaking inner city patients with hypertension or kidney disease, 2) To train interpreters to act as advocates for patients with hypertension or kidney disease, and 3) To perform a randomized controlled trial to test the utility of using interpreters as advocates. Specific steps in the transplant process are responsible for creating race, gender, and income disparities in access to kidney transplantation. The goals of the Transplant Navigator Intervention to Overcome Barriers to Kidney Transplantation project are 1) To determine the effect of a transplant navigator intervention on access to kidney transplantation and 2) To explore impediments to successful intervention.